There is an ever-increasing interest in making electronic devices physically smaller. Consequently, electrical components become more compact as technologies are improved. However, such advances in technology also bring about additional problems. One such problem involves efficient packaging of components.
Components such as batteries, capacitors, and various additional electronics are often packaged together in electrical devices. As such, there is a need in the art for improved packaging strategies. Improvement could be realized by an overall increase in the efficiency of component packaging in existing devices. But improved systems must be robust and adaptable to various manufacturing processes.